This Is My Life
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Jade Underwood is 17 and going to college early. She's going to the University of Nevada-Reno,she's leaving her small hometown of Lovettsville,Virginia to go to Nevada. This is her journey through college, friends and love.Who will she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

This Is My Life.

Summary: Jade Underwood is 17 and going to college early. She's going to the University of Nevada-Reno, she's leaving her small hometown of Lovettsville, Virginia to go to Nevada. This is her journey through college, friends and love. Who will she meet along the way?

Friday August 17th, 2009. 6:15am.

Jade Pov

I started playing with my jacket sleeve again. I was at Summer Run Stables, the barn where I boarded my 7 year old Quarter horse mare, Irish Magic(aka Magic). I was supposed to be wrapping his legs and tail for his trailer ride to Nevada, but I was too busy thinking.

My mother and father had bought me a black Ford F250 and a small 2 horse trailer as a graduation present, so I could take Magic to college with me. Since I got a full scholarship to the University of Nevada-Reno, my parents decided that they would use my college fund money to buy the gift, I'm glad they did!

I felt a bit sad to be leaving Virginia for Nevada but it was kind of exciting too! The owners of the stables had thrown a goodbye party to me and Magic last night, I had nearly cried. Andy and Jody had been great to me for the past 10 years that I had rode and boarded here, they had taught me everything I knew about horses and riding, gave me Magic 4 years ago when she was 3, helped me train her and now threw me a going away party!

"You gonna stand there all day or you gonna prepare your horse?" I heard the rough voice of Paul Jacobs, the oldest and most respected groom at Summer Run Stables. I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah Paul, I'm going wrap Magic's legs and tail." I said smiling at the older groom. Paul looked away before I could see the smile I knew he had on his face.

"How many stops do you think you'll be making with her?" Paul asked coming into the stall now.

"I'm going to make my first stop in Shrewsbury, Pennsylvania. Let her out, stretch her legs, then keep going, stop in Ohio. Then keep driving until Nebraska then stop for the night. Then drive to Nevada and once I pass the Nevada border stop and stretch again, then drive to Reno." I told Paul as I started to wrap Magic's legs. "Will that be good enough for her?"

"Should be. Make sure you stretch her good, and give her plenty of water and hay." Paul said to me, while he started to wrap Magic's tail. "I got something that will come in handy." Paul dug something out of his pocket and stuck it in my hand. It was heavy and metal. "It's a lock and chain for the trailer, so you can make sure Magic is safe."

"Thanks Paul." I said gratefully.

"Just wanna make sure you don't run into no problems. And here's a business card, when you get to Reno look up this ranch." Paul handed me a small business card. It said 'Gold Dust Ranch' in Darton, Nevada. "A good friend of mine works there, in the barn and I think it would be good for you to get a job out there, it will get you money and more experience, maybe somewhere cheap to board Magic. It's about an hour away from Reno. Well worth the drive."

Coming from Paul, this was the ultimate praise/compliment. Paul obviously thought I was good enough to recommend me to go to this ranch and he thought I could get a job there, very high compliment. But he wouldn't want me to get sentimental over it. So I kept it short. "Thanks Paul." I smiled.

"I'll give my friend a call and tell him you're heading out to Nevada and give him your number to call you if that's alright." Paul finished wrapping Magic's tail.

"I'd be fine with it, if it's not a problem." I said, finished wrapping Magic's legs. I stood up. "I guess she's ready to go."

"Yep. I'd say so." Paul agreed. My parents were supposed to come over to the barn before I left so I could just leave from here.

"Come on Magic, time to go out West." I said snapping a lead rope on my mare's halter and leading her out of the stall. I walked with Magic out of the barn and saw my mother and father, my older brother Chris, Andy and Jody Rogers and Christina Jackson, who was a groom, rider and my friend here at the stables.

I smiled as I led Magic towards the trailer. Christina was the first one to come up to me. "I can't believe you're leaving for college!" Christina said throwing her arms around me, I put my arms around her too.

"I know! But I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas!" I told her, pulling back now.

"I guess this is goodbye Jade." Jody came up and hugged me. "Make sure you both take good care of yourselves."

"We will Judy." I said, blinking away tears. Andy came over and gave me a hug.

"Once you get settled into school, you'll have to call us and maybe we could come out and see you." Andy told me. I nodded.

"That'd be cool." I said as Christina opened the trailer door and I led Magic on. Christina shut the door and I unsnapped Magic's lead rope, I was going to let her ride loose so she could move around and not be tied for I don't know how many hours. Christina opened the door for me to walk out.

I walked over to my parents. "Hey mom, dad." I murmured as they both hugged me.

"You got everything?" My mom asked.

"Yep, all my boxes of clothes and things are in the backseat of the truck." I said.

"And you have your GPS all set up to help you get there?" My dad asked. My brother Chris had gotten my a GPS for my trip to college.

"Yes, everything is ready." I said. My dad pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Baby girl." My dad whispered and I knew he was losing his battle to keep his tears in.

"Daddy." I whispered back and my dad started to cry. "Daddy it'll be okay. Remember our song." I told him thinking of the song we had made up the night of my graduation. We had called it 'Ready, Set, Don't go'.

My dad kissed my cheeks and I felt wetness on them, I had been crying myself. "I love you baby girl. Get Ready, Set, Don't go." My dad said pulling away.

My brother Chris came over. "Okay lil sis, try not to get in too much trouble." Chris said smiling at me.

"Oh I'll try to stay good." I grinned back at him.

"Use that GPS wisely—not to find food!" Chris laughed.

"Hey! It works okay!" I said indignantly.

"I love you little sister, call us when you get there, or get to where you're going to stop." Chris said.

"Love you too Chris." I hugged my older brother before pulling back. "Love you Mom, Dad." I gave them a quick hug.

I turned around and looked at Paul. "Oh come here." Paul said gruffly. I smiled and hugged Paul. "There now, you can go off to school knowing you hugged everyone in the dang stable."

I laughed. "Andy, Jody, Christina, Paul. You guys have been awesome over the past 10 years I've been riding and boarding here. You taught me everything I know. I'm so grateful I knew you all, and someday when I get my own barn, I'm dedicating it to you. Because you got me here. And I just wanted to say Thank you."

"The first week after you came here, you came up to me and told me 'I'm going to go to college, do something with horses and get my own barn.' and I replied 'That's great' thinking you might change your mind. You never did. And I'm so proud of you for going to college and going after your dream. The past 10 years have been great with you here, Jade. You're like a daughter to us." Jody said with tears sliding down her cheeks, I knew this was sad because Jody and Andy _couldn't _ have children.

"Thanks Jody. You and Andy have been like second parents to me. I like to call you my horse parents, anything I wanted to know about horses or riding, you had the answer. When my parents approached you guys about buying me a horse, you immediately told them Magic. You gave her to me. You knew I had wanted her since she was born and you just gave a possibly ten thousand dollar horse to a 13 year old girl for free." I was crying now.

"Jade we always knew you and Magic had a bond, and any other horse wouldn't of been the same. And it was worth it, seeing you and her together, how many ribbons you've won, how many accomplishments you've had together. It was worth everything." Andy said to me.

"Thanks Andy. Oh gosh, it's almost 6:30, I have to get going!" I said hugging everyone and then walking to the driver's side door. "Bye everyone!" I waved and they waved back. I got in the truck and put my seatbelt on. Then I stuck the key in the ignition and started my truck. I drove away slowly watching everyone in my rearview mirror my mother was in my father's arms, probably sobbing. Paul was walking back to the barn probably muttering about how everyone was so sentimental while maybe feeling sad himself. Chris would hold his emotions in, Christina would go ride her horses and Andy and Jody would start the morning chores.

Life moving on without me. I felt a pang of sadness, but I told myself I was doing a very good thing by going to college. I would graduate from College in a few years and start my own business right back in Virginia. I felt kind of sad that I could of stayed another year for what was supposed to be my senior year. I had skipped the 12th grade and decided to go ahead and go to college, I had been offered 4 scholarships. 1 to University of Maryland, another 1 to the University of South Carolina, then 1 to Dartmouth and finally one to the University of Nevada-Reno. Everyone in town had been _stunned _to find out I had chose University of Nevada-Reno instead of a school like Dartmouth. I had wanted to see the West coast and the University of Nevada-Reno had my major, it would also have adventure.

My parents had also wished I would stay close to home so I could come home on the weekends, but then understood my choice. My mother had gone to college in North Carolina, my father had gone to college in Maryland. Chris was currently attending Shepherd University in Shepherdstown, West Virginia.

I sighed and just tried to focus on driving. Look ahead, not back. Think of the future, not the past. I was on my way to Nevada, to start working towards my dream.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Some of you may know me from my other stories: Ripped Pictures, Juliet's Moon and Jillian's Miracle. This is my latest story called This is my life. It's a bit different from my others, because as you can see Jade, is 17 and going to college. Usually I do girls around the age of 15 and going to high school. But anyways, I wanted to post this and see if anyone is interested in this story being continued.

So do you want to see more? How'd you like it? The chapters will get longer and more better, I promise! Review and tell me what you think!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2 'Traveling'

This Is My Life

Chapter 2 'Traveling'

Saturday August 18th, 2009 5am. Location? Nebraska City, Nebraska.

Jade Pov

I yawned as I led Magic back onto the trailer after taking her for a small walk around the hotel property. I had stopped in Nebraska City, Nebraska for the night around 12am, taken Magic for a walk, then got a room at the hotel.

It was pretty chilly out right now, probably because it was only 5 in the morning. But I wanted to get to Nevada early today and get everything settled. It would still take me another 4 or so hours to get there. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Magic, who was nudging me playfully.

"Well I'm glad you're energized." I smiled and patted Magic affectionately on her shoulder. Magic nodded her head up and down as if to say 'Yes. You should be too!'. "Hey, I only got 5 hours of sleep! I bet you got more sleep than me."

I was still smiling as I shut the trailer door and headed towards my truck. I got in the drivers seat, started the truck, and then pulled out of the hotel parking lot...

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

4 hours later....(9am)

I had been driving for 4 hours when I finally saw a sign. It said 'Welcome to Alkali, Nevada!' , and a few minutes after that I saw a little diner and figured I should probably stop and let Magic stretch and get myself something to eat.

I pulled into the small parking lot and parked in a corner so I wouldn't block no one. I got out and went to the dressing room in my small trailer. I wanted to re-fill Magic's hay net so she could eat. I grabbed a few flakes of hay and walked around to the other door, opening it and putting the hay in Magic's hay net, then I shut the door and put the lock Paul had given me on the trailer door.

I shut all the doors and made sure my truck was locked, then headed towards the diner's door. A bell jingled as I entered and an older woman with dark brown hair looked up at me and smiled friendly. "Good Morning." The woman greeted me brightly.

"Good morning, I was wondering is this your diner?" I asked.

The woman nodded. "I'm Clara. Is there anything I could help you with?" Clara asked.

"That's my horse trailer and I was wondering if you minded if I walked my horse around?" I asked politely.

"No I wouldn't mind at all!" Clara smiled. "Although we have a empty pasture right here behind the diner and you could put your horse in there while you ate or rested." She added.

"That would be great!" I said smiling, Magic would love to run around for a bit and I would love some food.

"Here, I'll get Samantha, she's the auburn haired girl over there." Clara said taking my arm and leading me over to the table with her. The two girls sitting there looked up and the boys sitting with them did too. "Samantha Forster could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Clara." The girl, I'm assuming, was Samantha answered.

"Could you show---"Clara turned to me, wanting to know my name.

"Jade." I supplied for her.

"Could you show Jade the pasture out back for her horse?" Clara asked.

"Sure Clara." Samantha said getting up and gesturing for me to follow her. I followed her out the door and towards my trailer. "That's your trailer over there?" Samantha turned to me .

"Yep." I answered. She nodded and we walked up to my trailer. I opened the doors and untied Magic, leading her off the trailer.

"Wow, your horse is beautiful." Samantha said admiringly. "What breed is she? What's her name?"

"Thanks, her name's Magic. She's a 7 year old Quarter horse mare, 16hands, she's trained for Western Pleasure." I smiled while walking with Samantha to the pasture. Samantha led me to a small grassy fenced in pasture.

"This is Clara's pasture, it has 10 acres, electric fencing. Perfectly safe for your mare." Samantha smiled at me and opened the gate.

I led Magic in and took her halter off. As soon as I stepped out of the gate Magic ran off and started bucking and running around the pasture, she was always like this when I let her out. I smiled. "Thanks." I said as Samantha closed the gate for me. I heard my stomach growling and groaned.

"Why don't you come in and have some breakfast? Clara's food is _amazing_." Samantha suggested.

"Sure." I started walking back to the diner with her.

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends?" Samantha offered.

"Sure if no one minds." I said not wanting to intrude on their breakfast.

"They'll be fine with it." Samantha told me as we walked in the door. Samantha led me over to her table and everyone looked up. "Hey guys, this is Jade and I told her to come sit with us." Samantha motioned for me to sit down with them. I did.

"Hi, my name's Jennifer Kenworthy. People call me Jen though." The girl with white blonde hair smiled at me and held out her hand. I shook it gently.

"I'm Jade Underwood." I introduced myself. A boy with short dark brown hair turned to me.

"I'm Darrell Thompson." Darrell smiled at me. I smiled shyly back, I was always shy with boys I didn't know.

"Jake Ely." The boy with long black hair nodded at me. He seemed to be shy too. And the last boy, had short, spiky black hair.

"I'm Quinn Ely." He said in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you all." I said playing with my truck keys. "Do you go to school around here?"

"We go to the Darton High School." Jen answered for everyone. "Did you just move here?"

"Kind of....Well really I'm moving to Reno. I'm going to the University of Reno." I told them. They all looked surprised.

"College? You don't look 18!" Quinn said amazed. I blushed.

"I'm only 17, this really should be my senior year. But I had good enough grades that I could skip my senior year and go ahead to college. So I decided to go ahead and go to college." I replied.

"Oh..What are you majoring in?" Jen asked curiously.

"Equine Management." I answered.

"What do you want to do after college?" Jen asked, still curious.

"I want to open my own riding and boarding stables. I'd love to have a Western and English stables. I mainly ride Western, but I like to be open towards other ways of riding." I was not shy anymore. Once I got talking about horses and riding, you couldn't stop me.

Samantha nodded. "That's what we all ride. Well our families all have ranches in this area so that's how we were raised." Samantha told me. "Do your parents own stables?" Samantha asked.

"No, but they've always been supportive in my riding. I started riding when I was 7, then my parents got me a horse, and I've been riding and competing ever since." I answered smiling.

"Is Magic the only horse you've owned?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. She was born when I was 10 and 3 years later my parents talked to the owners about a horse for me and they gave me Magic. We trained her together and she goes both ways, English and Western." I said.

"After we're all done eating can we see your horse?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Sure! Magic loves new people." I said half-laughing.

"So why are you in Alkali?" Jake asked. "If I may ask." Jake quickly, and politely, added.

"Well, I've been driving since 5am this morning and I knew Magic probably needed a stretch and I definitely needed something to keep me going." I told him. "Plus I think Darton is around here right?"

"Yep. Are you looking for a certain place or person?" Samantha asked.

"I'm looking for..."I trailed off, reaching into my pocket for the business card Paul gave me. "Gold Dust Ranch."

"Oh. I live there." Jen said.

"Really? Well my friend Paul, who was a groom at my old stables, gave me this and told me to go there. He said a good friend of his worked there and that maybe I could talk to him about a job and boarding..." I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Paul...."Jen said thoughtfully tapping her chin. "Paul Jacobs?" Jen asked.

"Yeah. Do you know this friend of his? Wait do you own the stables?" I asked. Jen's face fell a bit and I wish I hadn't asked.

"No I don't own the stables, my dad's the foreman though. And Paul has been a friend and mentor of my dad's for years!" Jen said, a smile now lighting up her face.

"So I'm here to meet your dad?" I said, relief going through me.

"Yep. After we're done eating I could show you how to get there." Jen suggested.

"That'd be good." I smiled at her. Clara then walked over and we all ordered food. After ordering food, Darrell turned to me.

"So why did you choose University Of Reno?" Darrell asked.

"I've never been out West before, and I really wanted to see what it was like. Reno also has a good riding program and they offered a full scholarship. It was an easy choice." I shrugged.

"What other colleges did you get accepted to or applied to?" Jake questioned me, coming out of his shyness.

"I applied to University Of Maryland, University Of South Carolina and University Of Nevada-Reno." I answered him. "They all offered me scholarships. Oh and I was offered a place at Dartmouth." I wasn't bragging, just telling. I had always kept my grades up and my school had a riding program, I was actually going to Reno on a riding scholarship(I know they probably don't exist but hey, it's fiction anyways!).

"Dartmouth?" Jake asked shocked. I saw shock on everyone else's faces.

"Yeah, but they really didn't have my major anyways, and the University in Reno seemed like a good opportunity." I was blushing embarrassingly by now.

"Well if they didn't have your major, I can see why you didn't go there." Jake said understandingly. "University Of Reno is a really good school too."

I nodded. "My parents wanted me to stay near home, but I wanted to go to UNR(University Of Nevada-Reno) really bad. They understood why. And since I was got a full riding scholarship they bought me the truck and trailer with my college fund. I'm supposed to use the rest for books and clothes." I felt my heart ache a bit at the thought of home. I couldn't be homesick already!

"My brother Nate goes to the University Of Reno and he really likes it." Quinn added.

"Nate is a sophomore." Jake told me. "Oh and our other brother Bryan is going there too this year, he's going to be a freshman like you."

"Oh maybe they could show me around! Because I totally know I will get lost!" I laughed.

"Nate and Bryan would probably make you purposely get lost!" Sam rolled her eyes laughing.

Then everyone stopped talking for awhile, because Clara brought our food over and we all started eating.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

30 minutes later.

"Thanks Clara!" I said waving to the waitress/diner owner as I led Magic onto the trailer and unhooked her. I shut the trailer door and make sure it was closed and locked.

I got into my truck unlocking the doors for Sam and Jen, who were going to ride along with me to show me where Gold Dust Ranch was, while Jake, Quinn and Darrell followed in Darrell's car.

I started my truck and pulled out of the parking lot and to the left as Jen instructed me. "Okay, basically you're going to stay on here for a few miles and then you're going to take your first left. There will be metal gates saying 'Gold Dust Ranch'." Jen told me and I nodded.

15 minutes later I took the first left like Jen said and pulled up to the gates. They opened after 30 seconds and I drove on up to the barns. I stopped where Jen told me to and turned off my truck.

"I'll go get my dad, and you can talk to him." Jen said hopping out of the truck and running towards a smaller log cabin house.

"Why don't we get out and talk to the guys while we're waiting?" Samantha suggested and I nodded. We both got out of my truck and headed to Darrell's car, which was parked 8 feet behind my trailer.

"You drive fast for a truck driver!" Darrell commented chuckling.

"I was only going 20 miles over the speed limit!" I joked, I was only probably going five over the 45 mile per hour speed limit. "I can't help that my truck can beat your tiny car." I said smiling. Samantha giggled at Darrell's face which was shocked and his mouth was hanging open. Jake and Quinn were also chuckling.

"Take that back." Darrell gasped out. I burst out laughing.

"Take what back?" I asked in between laughing.

"My car could totally beat your truck! My Chevy Malibu could totally beat your little ford!" Darrell glared at me and crossed his arms.

We were all laughing by now. "Darrell, it was just a joke. Chill." Jake said laughing.

Darrell cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. "Still could beat it." Darrell muttered. I was about to say something when I saw Jen and a brown haired older man walking towards us.

"Dad this is Jade, Jade this is my dad, Jed Kenworthy." Jen introduced us.

"Hi, Mr. Kenworthy. My friend Paul Jacobs told me to talk to you when I came out here for college." I said putting out my hand to shake his. Jen's dad shook my hand and nodded.

"I remember Paul. He called me last night and told me you were starting out this way and that you'd be by." Mr. Kenworthy said. "I've talked to Ryan and Linc, Linc's the owner and they said that you could board your horse here. Let me show you her stall then you can bring her in." He gestured for me to follow and I did. "Please call me Jed too." He requested giving me a smile.

I nodded. Jed led me into a 20 stall barn, and about 4 stalls down we stopped. "This stall is empty, cleaned out and bedded down for ya. I can get you a nameplate and a information card from the tack room, right there's a hook for her halter and lead, and you can put your tack in the tack room or leave it in your trailer." Jed told me and I nodded.

"Thanks so much. How close are you to Reno?" I asked.

"'Bout an hour drive. Not too far." Jed answered.

"That's good. I really want to have Magic close so I can see her everyday." I smiled as I thought about how close Magic was. "Did Paul ask you about a job...?" I asked, half-embarrassed.

"Yep. Why don't you get Magic settled in and then Jen can show you to the office and we'll talk about your schedule and what you can work." Jed suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks again." I said. Jed nodded then walked away. Then I turned to Jen, who was the only one in the barn with me. "Thanks so much Jen!"

"No problem. It'll be nice to have another girl here." Jen smiled as we walked back towards Samantha and the boys and my trailer.

"Do you want me to bring Magic to you?" Samantha called to me.

"Sure!" I said stopping where I was. Samantha opened the trailer door and grabbed the lead rope I had tied to the trailer and led Magic out. Magic looked around at this new place, she sniffed the air cautiously and then turned to look at me. Magic neighed to me as if to tell me to come there.

Samantha led Magic over to me and handed me Magic's lead rope. "Thanks Samantha." I said smiling at her.

"No problem...but please call me Sam. Samantha is way too formal." Sam said laughing.

"Okay Sam!" I laughed back as I led Magic towards the barn and led her into her stall. I gently took her halter off and let her roam her new stall. Magic sniffed her stall all over, I would have to get her water bucket out of the trailer and her hay net. I shut Magic's stall door and went to go get her water bucket but Jen and Sam stopped me.

"We can get Magic's water bucket and hay net for you if you want while you go talk to Jed." Sam offered.

"Really? That would be awesome if you two could do that for me. I owe you two so much!" I called as I walked to the office to meet Jed. Sam and Jen were such nice girls! I think we would definitely be friends, good friends.

I knocked on the office door and waited to hear Jed say come in before going in. Jed looked up as I walked in, a older dark haired man was standing beside him. "Hi Jade this is Linc Slocum, he owns Gold Dust, Linc this is Jade Underwood, the girl who's boarding her horse here and she's going to be a new employee." Jed introduced us.

I shook Linc's hand politely. "Nice to meet you Mr. Slocum."

"You too, little lady, so what's your experience with horses?" Mr. Slocum asked me.

"I've been around horses since I was 7 years old, I've ridden both English and Western since I was 7. I got my horse, Magic when I was 13 and helped train her along with the owners of the barn I rode at. I've been around and ridden all types of horses, Quarter horses, Thoroughbreds, Hanoverians, Arabians, and lots more. I've helped break and train some of the horses at my old barn for the past 2 years, I've shown in Western Pleasure, Barrel Racing, Team Roping, English Pleasure, Show Jumping." I told them about my experiences.

Linc whistled softly. Jed nodded at me. "Well do you know what your class schedule is like?"

"Yes, I have classes until 1pm then I'm done for the day. I could drive straight here to work after I got done with classes, for now I'm staying on campus but I'm not so sure about that now." I really wanted to be closer to Magic, in case something happened....

Jed nodded again. "We could have you working from 3 to 7 for now, until you get used to your college classes and driving back and forth and then have you working from 2 to 8 or so on."

"That'd be fine. If I may ask, what will I be doing?"

"You'll have your share of stalls to muck out, we might have you work with the cattle, grooming horses, tacking up horses, maybe you could have a couple of horses to train or exercise if you have the time." Jed answered.

"That's cool, I can do that. In fact, I'd love to do that." I smiled at Jed.

"Good, now aren't you a week or so early for school?" Jed asked looking at me.

"Yeah..kind of. I wanted to get Magic settled in and everything worked out." I said, playing with my hair. Linc nodded at me and Jed, then walked out of the office.

"Where are you going to stay until you can stay on campus?" Jed asked, sounding a bit worried.

I hadn't really thought of that, but I do have some money I could always stay in a hotel... "I was thinking I could just stay in a hotel or something until then." I said.

Jed started shaking his head and was about to say something when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We turned around and I saw a short, blonde hair woman standing there with a small smile on her face. "Jed, hi I came over to get that saddle we bought from you, and I overheard this girl need somewhere to stay this week so I thought I'd interrupt."

Jed smiled. "Maxine this is Jade Underwood, Jade this is Maxine Ely, Quinn and Jake's mother." Jed introduced us.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." I said politely shaking her hand.

"You too. Now if you'd like you could come stay at my house, we have a spare room and since you're going to the same college as Nate and Bryan, two of my other sons so I was thinking it could be helpful for you to stay there, Nate could tell you some things about classes and the campus. You and Bryan will both be freshman so there's someone you would know." Maxine said to me.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way or anything?" I didn't want to be any trouble for anyone.

"I'm sure! I've had six boys all ages, you will not be a problem!" Maxine chuckled. Wow six boys!

"Then sure I'd love to! Thank you!" I agreed...everyone in Nevada was really nice so far.

"Our ranch is just about a ranch away so you'll be close to your horse all week!" Maxine told me.

"That will be great! I really want to be with her during her first week here." I said to her.

Jed cleared his throat. "Well I'll get you a schedule written up and give it to you tomorrow. You can just start work on Monday at let's say around 10 am?" He waited for me to nod and I did. "Maxine let me get you this saddle." I walked out with them but went straight to Magic's stall where I saw Jen, Sam, Quinn, Jake and Darrell standing there with a guy I didn't know.

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked up to the stall. Everyone turned to me.

"How'd it go?" Jen asked.

"Good, I'll be working here every evening after school and until school I'll be staying with the Elys..." I smiled at Jake and Quinn.

"Our mother got to you didn't she?" Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Yep. She heard I didn't have anywhere to stay this week and offered to let me stay at your house...she was very happy to let me stay there." I told him.

"She wants another girl in the house." Jake mumbled. I could understand that, I was about to reply when Jen spoke.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Ryan! Jade this is Ryan Slocum, Linc's son, Ryan this is Jade Underwood she'll be working here. This is her horse Magic and she'll be attending University Of Nevada in Reno." Jen said to him.

"Hi, you have a beautiful farm here." I smiled at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back. "Thank you, but let me tell you, it wouldn't look this amazing if it weren't for the Kenworthy's, they basically run the ranch." Ryan said with a English accent and looking toward Jen with what looked like love in his eyes. Jen smiled up at him, Ah so were they a couple?

"Well I was thinking of working Magic for a little bit to get her exercised for the day, is that okay?" I looked at everyone.

"That's fine! We have an indoor arena if you want to work her in.." Ryan said to me.

"That'd be great! I'll just go get my saddle and get ready." I said to them, about to leave but then turned to Ryan. "Is there somewhere else I should park my truck and trailer? It's right in front of the barn."

Ryan shook his head. "You're fine where you are." I nodded and then my trailer, grabbing my western saddle, blanket, a couple of brushes then shut the door, deciding I would ride Magic in her halter. I walked back to the barn and sat the tack on the stall door, I opened Magic's stall door and brought her out into the barn aisle, throwing her to lead to the ground since she was trained to ground tie.

"So how old is Magic?" Ryan asked holding his hands out for her to sniff.

"She just turned 7 on July 20th." I answered while brushing her off quickly. Magic wasn't that dirty so she was clean in a few minutes, then I went ahead and tacked her up.

I walked along with Ryan, Jen, Sam, Jake, Quinn and Darrell to the indoor arena. When we walked inside I let Magic look around, get used to seeing everything then after checking the girth, I got on Magic. Magic walked eagerly as soon as I gave her the signal to, I wanted to make sure she warmed up properly before I really started working her.

After two laps around the arena walking, I asked her to trot. Magic had a pretty smooth trot and I always loved when she trotted, soon enough I asked her to lope and she responded eagerly. I turned her in a figure eight, backed her up, I trotted her around some jumps that were out then I pulled her to a stop in front of the chairs everyone was sitting in.

"Magic has a beautiful lope." Jen complemented.

"Thank you! I always thought she was beautiful when she loped but then again I'm kind of biased." I grinned as I dismounted. "Would any of you like to ride her?" Any chance I got, I had other people ride her so she would get used to different riders.

I saw Jen's eyes light up. "Can I?"

"Sure, Magic doesn't mind different riders." I told Jen handing her the reins. Jen took them from me and walked over to Magic, letting her sniff her hand and petting her. Then Jen went to the stirrups and mounted up.

"What does she know?" Jen asked as she adjusted the stirrups.

"The basics like walk, trot, lope..her lead changes. She's trained both ways, she knows how to jump, barrel race, rope and some other little things." I told Jen.

Jen nodded and got Magic to start walking. We all watched as Jen rode her around the arena and I smiled, it was my first day here and I already felt like I had made a lot of new friends.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

4PM

I closed Magic's door and locked it. I had just fed her and watered her for the night, now I was getting ready to leave with Jake and Quinn who had stayed to wait for me so they could show me to their house. I was also dropping Sam off at her house when I when to the Elys.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Jen and Ryan who was standing next to me.

"Yeah, maybe we can all go for a ride or something tomorrow." Ryan suggested.

"That'd be great." I told him. "Well we better go ahead and leave so I can get Sam home, then head to Jake and Quinn's house."

We all said Goodbye and the four of us walked to my truck. I had parked my trailer by the pastures. "Okay Sam, so your house is just about a mile or so down this road?" I asked as I pulled back out on the small road/highway.

"Yep. Riverbend Ranch." Sam told me. I nodded and turned on the radio as we drove.

"Do you guys like Country?" I asked, to make sure they liked this kind of music.

Quinn grinned. "Yep, nothing but Country for us." Jake and Sam nodded in agreement of what Quinn said.

"Me too, although I like a little bit of Rock." I said. "So when does school start for you three?"

"Same as you. So we can all moan about homework and teachers!" Sam joked. We all laughed along with her.

"I'll probably be the one most complaining, I've always hated doing lots of homework when I could be with the horses." I said honestly.

"That is totally agreed here!" Sam said. Jake nodded, I got the feeling he didn't talk much, but that was okay because some people just didn't like to talk a lot.

"So this is it right?" I asked as I turned onto a bridge and drove into a ranch yard. It was a couple miles down the road from Gold Dust.

"Yep, you got it." Sam told me. I could see a man with auburn hair, a woman with red hair, and a older woman with gray hair standing by the barn talking. They looked up as I had driven my truck in the ranch yard. "Thanks for the ride Jade, see ya later."

"Bye Sam!" I waved through the door as Quinn got in the front seat. I backed out and followed Quinn and Jake's directions to their home, as I pulled into Three Ponies Ranch I saw a stone house, a barn built in stone too, a couple pastures and an arena next to the barn. I pulled up next to a couple of trucks and cars.

We got out of my truck and just as I had grabbed my bag, we all heard shouting. Quinn, Jake and I turned towards the barn-where the shouting was coming from-and out walked a guy with slightly longer black hair(I'm assuming one of Jake's and Quinn's brother since they looked so much alike) then a girl with golden blonde hair.

They were apparently having a big argument. "Janelle, it was nothing!" The boy said loudly obviously not seeing us.

"Oh yeah Nate—all those text messages to her were just nothing! The pictures and everything else! The proof is right there and I can't believe you would cheat on me!" The girl, Janelle, shouted. I felt temporary embarrassment for being in on a personal conversation and pity for the girl who had a unfaithful boyfriend. The worst part was she had an audience the whole time but didn't even know it.

"She's just a friend! The pictures are just two people being _friends!_ I'm not cheating on you!" Nate shouted right back. Wow. Serious drama.

Janelle obviously had had enough."We're done!"And with that she flung something at him(I have no clue what it was) and then stormed towards her car, leaving as fast as possible.

That's when Nate seemed to notice he had company. He put a big smile on his face and headed towards us three. "Quinn, Jake who do you have here with you?"

Jake answered. "This is Jade Underwood, she'll be attending the University Of Nevada with you and Bryan. She doesn't have anywhere to stay until school starts so mom offered to let her stay here."

"Hi Jade, my name is Nate Ely. I'm their older brother." Nate jerked his head towards Quinn and Jake while offering me his hand. I shook it politely.

"Hi." I said shyly back. I felt totally embarrassed to have witnessed all that happened between him and his girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend.

"I was gonna go show Jade, Chip." Quinn stated and I looked at him in confusion. Chip?

"Who is Chip?"

Quinn smiled half-apologetic at me. "Chip is my horse."

"Oh." I said smiling back. "Well let's see him!" With that Quinn, Jake and Nate led me to the barn, introducing me to all the horses!

"Wanna ride Chip?" Quinn asked as he pulled Chip out of his stall. I patted the big brown gelding's neck.

"Sure." I jumped at the chance to ride other horses..for experience and it helped my riding. "Can I watch you ride him first?"

Quinn looked a bit surprised but happy. "Sure." Quinn clipped another lead on Chip's halter and hopped on his back.

I watched Quinn ride Chip around with Jake and Nate for 10 minutes. Chip had really good confirmation and a beautiful stride...And the way he listened to Quinn! Those two were definitely a pair. "Ready?" Quinn said as he dismounted Chip.

"Yep." I nodded. Quinn gave me a leg up onto Chip's back and Chip turned his head towards me as if to say 'Who are you?' "Hey Chip..I'm Jade pretty boy. Wanna have a nice little ride?"

I gently asked Chip for a walk and he responded quickly. After a few minutes I was trotting and loping with him, just as I thought from the ground Chip had a beautiful stride and he was a very nice ride and I told Quinn too.

Quinn was lit up with Pride. "Thanks. I think so too." I went ahead and stopped Chip beside Quinn and jumped off. I gave Chip a nice pat on his neck.

"You're such a good boy." I crooned to him. I heard footsteps behind us and I turned around to see an older man who looked to be in his thirties/forties, by his looks I would guess he would Quinn and Jake's dad.

At first he had a frown but then a smile took over his face. "Who is this?"

"Dad this is Jade. Jade Underwood. She's going to be attending the University Of Nevada with Nate and Bryan..but until school starts she has no where to stay. So mom offered to let her stay here until she could go on campus." Quinn told his dad. "Jade this is my dad, Luke Ely."

Luke chuckled. "Should of expected something like that from Maxine. Nice to meet you Jade and I hope my boys here won't scare you while you stay with us."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Ely. And I don't think the boys will scare me that much." I smiled at him.

"Call me Luke."

"Okay, Luke." I laughed, feeling more and more comfortable with him and his sons.

"I see the boys have been showing you the horses." Luke eyed Chip calmly.

"Yes and Quinn let me ride Chip." I told him.

"Well I'm glad Quinn's finally learning to share." Luke joked while Quinn glared at him. "And I happen to know my fabulous wife has cooked us all a great dinner and I was sent out here to get you four."

So with that we all walked to the house to dinner and I took a deep breath. A dinner and a whole night with complete strangers, how would this go?

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! But here it is! An update, finally! I've also updated Juliet's Moon and have a new Story: Savannah's Journey

Summary: Pepper is going home again, but this time it's kind of different. Before he left he had a neighbor who he was friends with, her name was Savannah James and she was 14. Then he ran away, what happens when he comes home for a visit and sees her again?

Go and read it! Tell me if you like it!

So I hope you like this chapter it was like 14 pages and 6,000 words! I'll be updating the rest of my stories soon(if you read any more of my stories!). Thanks for reading! Please review =)

P.S.: Do any of you read the Thoroughbred Series By Joanna Campbell?? I might be doing a TB fanfic and was wondering if anyone on here reads them and would actually like to read it!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 Rides And Robes

This Is My Life

Chapter 3 "Rides and Robes"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any characters except my own.

A/N; I just re-read my first chapter of this story. I just realized that I said Magic is a mare(which she is) but later on said "I was supposed to be wrapping his mane and his tail for his trailer ride to Nevada"! I didn't even notice that til now. Sorry about that!

Sunday, August 26th, 2009—2PM

Jade Pov

This last week before school has been great. I've settled into work good, with Jed, Jen and Ryan showing me the whole farm and helping me if I needed it. The Elys have been awesome too. Jake, Quinn and Bryan taking me out on the range and showing me places to ride, Maxine helping me prepare for my classes, Nate giving Bryan and I advice about school.

Bryan and I have sort of bonded this last week. My truck had broken down last Sunday so it was Bryan who offered to take me to work and pick me up, Bryan who helped me take my truck to the mechanics and it's Bryan who I'll be in classes with.

Bryan had told me he too, was taking Equine Management. He wanted to be a Western riding instructor. I had to say, I was surprised.

I've talked to my parents everyday since I left and they were glad I had somewhere to stay besides a hotel.

Now I was getting ready for work. I had just showered and was blow drying my hair in my towel in the guest room when I heard a knock at the guest room door. "Who is it?" I asked, turning off the blow dryer.

"It's Nate." The answer came out muffled.

"Uh, hold on for a moment." I grabbed my soft and fuzzy Bambi bathrobe that my mom had gotten me one year and put it on. "Come in!"

Nate walked in-his mouth dropped open for a moment before he closed it- and he shut the door. "I didn't realize you weren't dressed...I can come back." Nate seemed almost speechless.

I waved it off. "No, no it's fine."

"Some of us were just going riding and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Nate said looking at the ceiling.

I had to grin at him. He was obviously looking _anywhere_ but me. "Thanks for asking but I have to be at work at 3."

Nate's disappoint was obvious. "Oh, well maybe next weekend or sometime after school starts?"

"Sure. That'd be great." I was still grinning.

"Well have a nice day at work. Guess I'll see you later." Nate made a quick exit. I just shook my head and returned to getting ready for work.

…...

Nate Pov(Same day-same time)

Jade Underwood had been living with us for a week and it was driving me partially insane. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, from her light brown hair to her jade green eyes. She was kind of shy with our family except for my Dad, mom and Bryan.

Her smile was adorable and contagious. Every time she smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. I was excited that she would be going to school with us and that I could see more of her. I wanted to show her I was a decent guy, it was embarrassing when Jake, Quinn and Jade had showed up when Janelle and I had gotten into that fight over a girl that was a friend of mine.

And yes, that's _all_ she was. A friend.

So today Jake had told me to go ask Jade if she wanted to go for a ride. I went up to the guest room door and knocked. I could hear a blow dryer turn off. "Who is it?"

"It's Nate." I said into the door. I could hear her moving around.

"Uh, hold on for a moment." A short pause. "Come in!"

I walked and my jaw dropped. Jade was standing by the dresser wearing just a fuzzy light green, short bathrobe with Bambi on it. I averted my gaze. "Some of us were just going riding and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" I stared at the ceiling while I talked.

"Thanks for asking but I have to be at work at three." Jade answered and she sounded like she was smiling.

I felt really disappointed, I had wanted her to come. "Oh, well maybe next weekend or sometime after school starts?"

"Sure. That'd be great." I looked at her and she was grinning at me.

"Well have a nice day at work. Guess I'll see you later." I quickly left the room. After I had left I could hear the blow dryer going again and drawers being opened.

I tried to keep my thoughts off of how she had looked in that bathrobe. I had glanced at her legs, which by the way looked great, and the bathrobe had dipped a little in the front by her chest. A little too much.

Stop it Nate! I told myself. If you want her to know you're a decent guy, you can't think of her in that way. But she had looked pretty.

I walked back to the kitchen where Jake and all my brothers were. "Is she going?" Jake asked, taking a drink of his Gatorade.

"Nope, she has to work." I answered. Pulling out a chair, I sat down with them.

I could see Bryan watching me and I gave him an annoyed look. "What?" I snapped at him.

Bryan looked surprised. "Nothing. You just looked weird."

"Whatever, let's go for that ride." I said getting up and walking out the door.

…...

Jade Pov

About an hour later, I was wishing I had went of that ride with Nate and everyone else. I had been mucking out stalls for awhile and it was _hot_. According to the radio station Jed was listening to in the barn this was going to be a hot week, like temperatures in the hundreds hot.

Today it was only 89 degrees but the humidity sucked. I had to work Sky Ranger in the arena-thank goodness Jed had fans in there!- Linc also wanted me to work with Princess Kitty and I had agreed to organize the tack room.

When I was finally done with the stalls, I headed towards the tack room, hoping it would cool down before I had to ride the horses. Organizing the tack room didn't take long, so I was soon saddling Sky up.

The brown thoroughbred gelding pranced in anticipation. As I tightened the cinch, my name was called from the other end of the barn aisle. I turned to see who had called my name and saw Ryan standing there holding a appaloosa mare who I had learned was named Hotspot.

"Want some company working Sky?" Ryan called as he got closer.

"Sure. I think that'd be better than working alone." Sky nuzzled me as if to say _let's go! I'm ready to go right now!_ "Okay Sky, we're going buddy."

Once we were in the arena, Ryan helped me mount Sky then went to Hotspot. "So what are you supposed to be doing with him?"

"Working him. Working on his turning, his gaits and such." I shrugged. "What are you doing with her?"

"Just getting her used to me riding her, want to work on her turning. Thought maybe if she had another horse with her she'd be better about it."

"Smart." I agreed.

After that we both worked in silence, focusing on our own horses. Hotspot didn't act up at all during the time Ryan worked her, I was pretty amazed. But when I watched Ryan and Hotspot together, they looked so much like a team, it just seemed natural for her to respond to him like that.

I was getting ready to ride Kitty to the arena when I heard the shouts. "Some of the cows are loose!" It was Jed shouting. When I looked to my right, I saw six cows making their escape. Immediately I pushed Kitty into a run towards them and fifteen minutes later, Kitty and I had the six cows back in their pasture.

As I rode Kitty out and away from the pasture, I got nods and winks from all the cowboys and staff watching. Jed walked up next to Kitty and I. "That was a damn good job right there." Jed complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks. Kitty is a great horse, so she pretty much did it all."

Jed smiled back. "It was you too, if an inexperienced rider had been up there, she wouldn't of been able to do it."

"Well, Thanks." I said, half blushing.

"Cool her out, then take a break. Go get yourself something to eat from Clara's or something, or do something with Magic." Jed suggested.

"Okay, I think I might go to Clara's first. I didn't have breakfast or lunch today, so I'm starving." So after I cooled Kitty down I got ready to leave for Clara's.

Ten minutes later I walked into Clara's. "Afternoon Jade." Clara gave me a smile.

"Good Afternoon Clara." I replied sitting down at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Clara asked handing me a menu.

"Can I have a coke and I think I'll just have a burger and fries?"

Clara nodded. "I'll get it right to you."

"Thanks Clara."

I grabbed my new cellphone out of my pocket-I had bought since I was no where near home and I didn't have any other communication with them besides e-mail-and checked the time. It was about five thirty.

Three more hours to go. Clara sat my soda and food in front of me. "You start school tomorrow don't you?"

I nodded, grabbing a fry. "What are you majoring in?" Clara asked.

"Equine Management." I told her.

"Planning on having a barn?" Clara put her elbows on the counter and cupped her chin.

"I hope so. Once I'm done with college I'm planning on going back to Virginia and getting a job in a barn or maybe getting a grant or loan and buying my own property."

"What kind of barn?"

"Western/English riding lessons barn, boarding too."

Clara smiled. "That's nice. Where are you from in Virginia?"

"Lovettsville. Loudoun County." I told her.

"I've been there before. Nice town." Clara said.

I nodded in agreement. I heard Clara's bell ring and I turned to see who it was. It was Nate. I smiled at him as he walked up to the counter. "Break time?" Nate asked me.

"Yep." I said, taking a bite of my burger. Yum. "What are you doing here?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Picking up dinner for the family. Mom doesn't feel like cooking tonight so we're getting food from Clara's." Nate answered.

"Oh that's cool." I replied. Nate and I talked for a couple more minutes and then he got the food and left. I finished up my burger and fries, paid Clara and headed back to work.

…...

After Work, 8:45 Jade Pov

I parked my truck next to the Ely's blue stock truck and leaned back for a moment. Tomorrow, I would be starting college. Wow, it just seemed so far away when I thought about it in June, but now it was August and I was starting school again tomorrow!

I opened my truck door and headed into the Ely's house. Quinn and Adam greeted me when I came in the door. "How was work?" Quinn asked.

"It was good. A few cows got out but Kitty and I rounded them back up, I organized the tack room, exercised Sky Ranger and rode out with Jed around six." I said, taking my boots off.

"Sounds like you had a fun day." Adam commented.

"It was, but it so hot. I'm just glad Mr. Slocum has that arena with fans and cool air in it." I paused to take a drink of my Gatorade Ryan had given me before I left. "I would have died without it."

Quinn and Adam chuckled. "You'll get used to the Nevada heat soon enough." Adam said.

"I sure hope so. I'll be here for two more summers." I yawned. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow night I guess. Quinn, have a good day at school, Adam have fun working tomorrow."

They wished me a good night and I walked up the stairs to their kitchen and the hallway to the bedrooms (a/n:probably not how they have their house but this is kinda how I see it.). I saw Maxine sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Hi Jade!" Maxine smiled at me.

"Hey Maxine." I smiled back.

"Why don't you sit down with me for a couple minutes?"

"Sure." I said sitting down with her.

"Do you need anything to eat? I can fix you a sandwich or something if you'd like." Maxine asked.

"No I'm fine, I had Clara's around five thirty and I'm not really hungry, just tired." I was being honest. I was really tired, it had to be the heat because I did a lot more work back home plus all the school too.

"Well then I should let you go to bed." Maxine smiled again. "By the way, Nate wanted to me to tell you that he would drive you and Bryan in the morning if you'd like."

"That would be a great idea but I have to be back by at least 2:30 because I work at three." I said.

"Well Nate and Bryan's classes end the same time as yours. I've checked." Maxine said sheepishly.

I was surprised. "Really? That'd be great then!"

Maxine nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll make sure to tell Nate you'll be riding with him in the morning."

"Thanks Maxine for checking that out." I stood up and gave Maxine a hug. "Night Maxine."

"Night Jade." Maxine hugged me back and then let go. I made a stop to my room to grab my PJ's so I could take a shower.

I took a quick shower, dried off, and got into my PJ's. I braided my hair so I wouldn't have much trouble with it in the morning and got under the covers. Tomorrow I would get my dorm assignment and I would have to leave the Ely's house. I didn't really want to—I liked this, living in a place that felt homey. That _was_ a home.

I fell asleep with the thought that maybe I could ask Maxine and Luke if I could stay.

…...

Maxine Ely Pov-bed time.

It was close to midnight when I joined my husband in bed. Luke turned over towards me when I let out a sigh. "Something wrong Max?" Luke asked, using his nickname for me.

"It's been really nice having Jade with us this week." I started, "I feel like I've known her for years. She's such a nice girl and I can't help thinking how sad I'll be when she goes to live in her dorm room."

Luke sighed. "I know what you mean Max, it's kind of like having our own daughter isn't it?"

I nodded. "We'll never see her that much when she goes to live in her dorm room."

"I'm sure she'll stop by Max. I mean she is working at Gold Dust and her and Bryan seem to becoming friends so maybe she'll be around more with Bryan. And I know she likes Quinn and Jake and they like her too. I'm sure she'll come around Max, sweetie." Luke paused. "But...if you want we could ask her to stay."

I looked up at my husband with an excited smile. "Really Luke? You wouldn't mind?"

Luke smiled back. "Of course not! I'm actually kind of fond of the girl. She seems to fit right in with the boys and maybe she could move Magic over here so Magic would be right where she is."

I hugged my husband. "Oh Luke, that's a great idea! Thank you!" I kissed him and snuggled under the covers.

"You better get to bed Max, you've got a big day tomorrow." Luke said.

I nodded and within minutes I was falling asleep, happy at the thought of Jade staying with us.

…...

Author's Note: Hi Readers! I know this is definitely a short chapter and I'm sorry about that, but the next chapter should be a little bit longer and the chapters will get longer. I didn't want to start her day at school yet, and I really wanted to get this up so I can continue to work on my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I posted pictures of what I feel Jade kind of looks like, I mean of course she looks different and has green eyes but I think the girl who I picked is a good match. I also posted a picture of Magic, hope you like her!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
